


Last Name

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: Based on a tweet by Auntgirl that reads "I was looking up a guy's info on a college computer. Heard his voice from behind me telling me how to correctly spell his last name. #IGotCaught".The tweet was shared to tumblr by the user punkpoemprose, who proposed it would make an excellent Kristanna situation!





	Last Name

**Author's Note:**

> In case you guys weren't aware, I can't make up titles.
> 
> Now you are aware.

He wasn’t the kind of guy she noticed at first. In fact, it was the point in her life where she decided she was _never_ going to notice a man again. But here she was, glancing at him from across the room and blushing whenever she was caught.

When she had entered her freshman year of college, Anna told herself she was going to work hard and make friends, but she had only done one of the two.

Having been brought up in a rather strict household, Anna had took her newfound freedom to the ultimate extreme. She joined a sorority, went to parties, took part in events, and made sure to go to class. At least at the beginning.

One of the fraternities threw a homecoming party, and that was where she met _him._

He was slim, had dark red hair and piercing green eyes that met hers from across the room. He was devilishly handsome and smiled at her. She was gone from that point on.

His name was Hans Westergaared and he was a senior majoring in business. Anna couldn’t believe it; that someone like him would be interested in someone like her. But he was (or said he was), and it wasn’t long until her life revolved around him.

She spent nearly all her time with him. It wasn’t uncommon for her to skip class, and when she did go, the lesson was spent doodling “Mrs. Westergaard” in her notebook instead of listening to the lecture.

Her grades continued to slip, but as long as she was with him, she didn’t care.

The year flew by in a blur of parties and dates and evenings out with friends. Anna was especially proud of the fact that she managed to get her grades up to Ds.

To Anna, life couldn’t be better. That was, at least, until the spring when she found out Hans turned out to be a cheating asswipe who was sleeping around with _multiple_ other girls.

She was crushed, and for those last few weeks of school, she could barely function. But she got through finals, then she got angry.

Fuck Hans, fuck his Cheaty McCheat face, and fuck his stupid sideburns.

She spent the summer with her head held high, determined to succeed in sophomore year.

And succeed she did. She still held events with her sorority and went out to parties every once in a while, but she never missed a day of class and always made sure to turn things in on time.

First semester went by without a hitch. Anna worked exceedingly hard to prove to herself and anyone else that she wasn’t dumb, that she wasn’t the same naïve girl she was the year before. (It didn’t hurt that Hans had graduated and she never had to see his horrible face again).

She ended the semester with As and Bs and knew she could keep it up the following semester.

When second semester started, everything began normally. She went to class, did her work, and hung out with her friends. It wasn’t until the second week that something changed.

She was walking to her Psychology class and was right outside the door when she paused; she couldn’t remember if she packed the required reading. She turned from the door and pulled her backpack off her shoulders, unzipping it and digging through its contents. She found the book buried at the bottom and gave a silent prayer of thanks before whipping around to head inside.

That’s when she bumped into something, or someone, and dropped her bag, spilling its contents on the floor.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Anna offered, while unbelievably embarrassed. She crouched on the floor to scoop everything back into the bag. While she was doing well in school, she still wasn’t very organized, so her backpack was always filled with crumpled papers and wrappers and chewed pencils, even though it was only the second week.

“I wasn’t paying attention, I’m so sorry.” She kept apologizing to the faceless person, not looking up from the mess.

The figure joined her on the floor and she saw a large hand pick up one of the books she dropped.

“It’s fine,” a voice said, somehow slightly gruff, but soft at the same time.

Anna looked up, and he wasn’t faceless anymore. Her eyes couldn’t help but roam around his face: his shaggy blond hair that swept his forehead, the _very_ light smattering of freckles around his nose that was rather large, but she found endearing. She glanced down at his strong jaw before she found herself staring into deep brown eyes, filled with a sincerity that she’d never quite seen before.

She realized she hadn’t said anything, and felt the awkwardness set in. “I, uh,” Anna stammered as she finished stuffing everything in her bag and stood up, fixing her backpack back on her shoulders as the stranger followed her up. “I’m just very sorry. Again.” She looked anywhere but his eyes for a moment before remaking eye contact.

He just shrugged and gave her a slight smile as he handed her book back. “Don’t worry about it.”

Anna took the book and held it to her chest, trying to force her heartrate to slow down.

He then turned and went into the classroom. Her classroom. He was in her class? How had she not seen him before? There were at least a hundred students in that class, so she probably only recognized twelve.

She waited a few seconds before walking in after him, and saw him sit in the back of the lecture hall. Her seat was a few rows in front of and diagonal to him, that’s probably why she never saw him. Not that it mattered, because he was a guy and she was done with guys forever.

Anna sat down in her seat with more force than was necessary and took out her notebook. She stared at her notes from the day before, but couldn’t resist looking back.

He was leaning against the back of his chair, twiddling a pencil between his fingers. Suddenly he looked over at her and she shot her head down at the paper, grabbing a pen as if she forgot to write down the secrets of the universe.

The professor walked in and everyone stopped talking. Anna chided herself – she was in _class._ She was going to focus on _school._

But she couldn’t keep those eyes out of her mind.

Anna basically ran out of the class once they were dismissed.

She went about her day as normally as she could, but he was always in the back of her head. She tried to push him out, but to no avail.

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, she would sit in her Psychology class and have to force herself not to turn around. And every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, she would fail as she glanced behind her, watching him write or play on his phone. Not that she cared though, because she wasn’t noticing boys. Nope. No siree.

During the fourth week of second semester, two wonderfully strange things happened.

The first was that one day, she peaked behind her like she always did, only this time, she caught _him_ staring at _her._ As soon as she looked up, he looked away. Anna turned her head back down to her papers and smiled.

The second thing was that Anna couldn’t stand her American History class. She took it as an elective, but she’d already learned it all in high school (albeit with a bit less detail), plus the professor was boring as hell.

Even though she was past the drop/add option, she convinced her advisor to let her drop the course and grab another elective, even though she was a little late. She picked a class on Scandinavian Folklore because it looked much more interesting.

The professor of the class was more than happy to sign for her admittance, so that next Thursday, she headed toward the new class. It was a smaller class size, only around thirty people or so, so it was in a normal classroom.

Anna got to the class only a few minutes before it began, just so she wouldn’t accidentally take someone’s self-assigned seat. It was an unwritten rule that the seat you pick the first day is yours for the rest of the semester. The fact that she joined late meant she got the last of the draw.

As she walked in, her heart nearly stopped. There, in the back corner of the classroom, was the guy.

None of the other students noticed her, they were lost in their phones or their own conversations, but as he glanced up at the door, he looked just as surprised as she felt when they made eye contact.

She quickly looked away, searching for a desk, but could still feel his eyes on her.

There were only two open desks – one was right in front of the professor’s desk, which was a huge negative, and the other was right next to him.

Why did the universe want her to suffer?

She steeled herself as she held her head high and headed toward the back of the classroom. His eyes were still following her as she reached the last row and sat down next to him, keeping her eyes forward, but could feel a blush growing on her cheeks. She hadn’t been this close to him since she dropped her bag.

There was two minutes until class started, but Anna couldn’t take another second of the tension. She finally turned to face him and said, “Hi.”

He gave her a slight nod in acknowledgment, and she turned her head back toward the front of the room. She felt her hands get sweaty so she clasped them in front of her on the desk, hoping she looked natural.

“Are you following me or something?”

The question make her choke, and Anna felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“ _What?_ ” She coughed out, absolutely mortified. “No! Of course not! Obviously _not!_ Look, I just didn’t like my history class so my advisor let me switch and this just sounded way more entertaining I don’t even know why I didn’t sign up for it in the first place maybe I missed it I-”

Anna would’ve kept babbling, but she saw he was smiling.

“I’m kidding.”

“Oh.” She felt her face heat up even more and looked down at her desk. She heard him laughing softly next to her, and she hated how much she liked the sound.

She was also angry, because she was weirdly into this guy for no reason – okay, he was really cute and smelled like the outdoors and had the kindest eyes and sweetest voice – but he was clearly a jerk like the rest of them.

“ _Ass,_ ” she grumbled under her breath.

The laughing stopped and she heard a soft, “Hey.”

Anna looked up, sure her cheeks were as red as her hair, and there were those eyes again: deep and sincere and wonderful.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

Anna turned away from him again, but couldn’t stop the smile from growing on her face. “Thank you.” She turned back to him and said, “I’m Anna.”

“Kristoff.”

The professor walked in and they turned back to the front of the class with everyone else, but Anna noticed he had a small smile on his face and she bit her lip to keep hers from spreading.

The students who hadn’t already pulled their book out of their bag did so, and Anna sighed, “Shit,” as she noticed this.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, looking to Anna like he actually cared and she felt her heart jump.

“I didn’t pick up the required reading yet.”

“Oh.” He reached into his backpack and pulled out a thick paperback, rather worn and creased. “You could share mine for today – I mean, if you’d like?”

He looked…nervous, and Anna thought he was so cute and his gesture so sweet that she didn’t even try to hide her smile.

“I’d love too, thank you.”

He handed her the book as she took a bold move and scooted her desk closer to his. She opened up to the back of the cover, where written in a messy scrawl read _Kristoff B._

The professor began calling role, but Anna was too distracted to notice. She even missed her own name until it was called three times.

The professor than began to read from the book, but it was nearly impossible for Anna to focus on the words in front of her when she could feel him reading over her shoulder.

After class, she gave him his book back, making sure to thank him again, before making a B line to the door. She was holding her breath for nearly the entire class and she needed to breathe properly.

The next day was Friday, and as she walked into her Psychology class, her eyes immediately shot up to the back row, making eye contact with Kristoff.

He gave her that funny, lopsided smile and she suddenly felt lightheaded.

She found her seat and gazed back up at him once she sat down. He was looking down at her too, and this time, neither looked away.

Anna gave him a slight wave and he held a hand up in greeting, and all Anna wanted to do was hold it. She looked back down to the table and covered her face with her hands, trying not to scream.

She ran out after class once more, not sure what to say to him.

She spent Saturday out with her friends, trying desperately to not focus on her growing crush on Kristoff. She couldn’t deny it anymore; she _really_ liked him.

He was nothing like Hans. He was nothing like any of the guys she’d been into before. He was unassuming, never talking in class unless called on, but he always had something interesting to say. He kept to himself, but Anna could tell he was caring and sweet. He was quietly handsome, maybe not someone she’d notice at first – she obviously didn’t – but she was so, _so,_ glad she bumped into him. As long as she kept up with school, she didn’t see the harm in thinking about him.

Sunday was spent like most Sundays – panicking and trying to finish every piece of work she should have started before.

Anna was in the library, working on an English paper that still had three pages left, but like most days recently, she was having trouble focusing. Okay, she said she was going to make school her top priority, but a little break wouldn’t hurt.

She closed the book she was looking for quotes in, then opened a new tab and started messing around on twitter, when suddenly an idea popped into her head.

It wouldn’t be… _creepy_ to look up someone she was interested in, right? It’s only cyberstalking if you look into all of their accounts and follow them…right?

At least, that’s what Anna told herself as she opened Facebook and went to the search bar. She was just curious, that’s all. She would just see what he was into, see if they had any mutual friends, things like that.

She began typing his name into the search bar, then paused almost immediately.

She didn’t know his last name.

Okay, it began with a B, she knew that. She closed her eyes and thought back to the roll call the other day. She wasn’t really paying attention – how could she with Kristoff so close – but the professor must had said it.

She opened her eyes and typed _Kristoff B_ into the search bar, then looked at the options that came up.

Kristoff Bates…no, that wasn’t right. Kristoff Boquiron…that seemed possible? She clicked on the result, but the picture wasn’t him and it was someone who lived in another city.

“Okay, not Boquiron,” She said to herself as she thought. But it was something like that. Kind of long.

“Wait!” Anna smiled and went back to the keyboard. It _definitely_ ended in ‘man’. Which was also definitely fitting because he was _quite_ a man.

She blushed to herself then typed in _Kristoff Boman._

That seemed right, but nothing came up. Maybe something else?

She thought for a moment, then looked up _Kristoff Bowman._

“It’s actually _Bjorgman._ B-j-o-r-g-man.”

“Oh! Tha-” Anna gasped, then jumped out of the chair and whirled around to face Kristoff, who was standing right behind her, arms crossed and a rather smug look on his face.

“Kristoff!” Anna was speechless, face on fire again, and trying to discreetly cover the screen with her body by pushing the chair in and leaning on the back of it to hide the monitor. “I…oh…uh, hey,” she finished lamely.

How come every time she talked to him she embarrassed herself? Well, this time it was 100% her fault.

“What are you doing in here?” She asked, realizing she sounded way more accusatory than she deserved to be.

“Well, it’s the library. I came to study.” His arms were still crossed and he was still looking at her with an incredibly amused face.

“Right! Study! Like what I should be doing…” She trailed off again and looked away before her eyes found him again.

“I saw you and just came over to say hey.”

“Hey…again.” Anna was _dying._ She couldn’t believe this was happening.

He glanced at the monitor, then looked back to her, his smile only growing.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Anna had no idea how to defend herself against this.

Kristoff uncrossed his arms and scratched the back of his head, cheeks a little red, but still giving her that little smile that was making her throat close up. “It, it ugh, it looks like you’re googling me.”

Anna looked down and signed, shrugging her shoulders. “Okay, you caught me.”

She waited for him to walk away, or tell her she was crazy, or something of the sort, but instead he just said, “To be far, it is a difficult name to spell.”

She looked up surprised. “What?”

“Bjorgman,” He clarified. “It’s Norwegian. Kind of a mouthful.”

“Oh, yeah. Um, I like it. It’s nice. It fits you.” Anna couldn’t stop talking, trying to defuse the awkwardness she was feeling. “And sounds really cool, by the way! Like, sounds kinda strong y’know? And you seem strong – wait what?”

She groaned and buried her head in her hands. Why couldn’t she calm down? Why was she so embarrassing? She must be making him uncomfortable. She heard him laughing again and removed her hands, turning around to close the dumb tab. “And now you’re laughing at me, great,” she mumbled to herself.

“No, wait,” Kristoff started as he touched her arm, then pulled back immediately.

Anna turned back around slowly, looking down to his partially outstretched hand, seemingly hesitating to go back by his side.

She realized that was the first time they’ve touched, besides her smacking into him the first time.

“I’m not laughing at you,” he said, finally deciding to lower his hand. “I just think you’re…” He stopped and blushed, looking to the right.

“You think I’m what?” Anna pushed.

When he didn’t respond, it was her turn to cross her arms. “If you don’t tell me, I’m just going to assume the worst.”

“I…” He rubbed the back of his head again and looked back at her, giving her that smile that caused Anna to lean back against the table in order to keep herself upright. “I think you’re cute.”

“Oh.” Anna’s not entirely sure the word fully left her mouth, but she blushed again, this time for a different reason. She bit her lip and pulled on one of her braids. Unsure of what to say, because she couldn’t just tell him that she thought _he_ was cute too, she suddenly blurted out, “Technically, I was Facebooking you.”

“What?”

“You said it looked like I was googling you. I was actually Facebooking you.”

“I don’t have a Facebook, actually.”

“Ah, maybe that’s why I couldn’t find you.”

“Or maybe because you didn’t know how to spell my last name.”

“Well, you said it yourself; kinda a mouthful.”

Kristoff was grinning at her and Anna couldn’t stop looking into his dark eyes, and unconsciously bit her lip.

She saw his eyes glance at her lips, then quickly remade eye contact.

Anna pushed herself away from the table and took a step closer to him. “I know it’s weird to look you up online. I was just curious, I’m sorry.” Her voice was unusually soft.

“You could’ve just asked me.” He said, but he wasn’t judging, and his voice had also gone quiet. Well, quieter than usual.

“I was just nervous.” Anna looked down to the floor and took a deep breath before looking back up at him and taking another step. “I _am_ nervous.”

“…me too.”

This was the closest they had been so far; his face was mere inches from hers.

“Hey, you two, get a room.” A student on the computer next to Anna’s rolled his eyes, then put his earbuds back in, focusing the Youtube video he was watching.

The two of them stepped back and Kristoff cleared his throat as Anna looked up at the ceiling.

They looked back at each other a moment after, and couldn’t stop the smiles spreading on their faces.

“Um, I know you’re probably in the middle of something right now,” Kristoff started, giving her _that_ smile, “but do you want to study for that psych quiz? It’s not until Wednesday, but there are some concepts I just don’t get.”

“Yes!” Anna said way too excitedly. “I mean, sure. I’d love to. And um, I’ve got all my notes and stuff in my bag so um, we could go somewhere else…if you’re interested. The coffee shop by the lab building is nice.” She bit her lip again and raised her brows, waiting for his reaction.

“Yeah! Let me just get my – um, I was sitting – my stuff, let me grab it-” Kristoff was walking backwards, completely stumbling over his words, and even bumped into the edge of a table at one point.

Anna giggled as he turned around and all but ran back to the table where his backpack was left.

She saved her work and logged of the computer, shoving the book in her bag; she could finish that paper later.


End file.
